


Kiss me

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is falling in love, Camus acts high and mighty but is not, Changed Haruka, Curiosity, F/M, Haruka snapped, Kissing, Swearing Haruka, not beta read we die like men, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT spend the evening hanging out with Tomochika and Haruka after two years of touring, they learn that their Haruka has changed and Ai just wants to know why his anatomy is acting weird when around her.No monies or funds are made writing this. All rights to Uta No Prince Sama belong to Broccoli who created them.
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote years ago and thought I would share this one-shot. I cleaned it up a bit, but the grammar needs some work. Just take it for what it is, something silly. 
> 
> Gawds, I love this anime.

Haruka sat at the end of the couch listening to music while reading a magazine. Tomo sat across her texting and giggling now and then. STARISH was scattered around the room in various activities. They were all going to get together tonight and hang out; they were just waiting for QUARTET NIGHT to arrive and join the fun.

Haruka started to sing to the music while twirling a strand of hair. She hadn’t noticed that the others had stopped and moved slightly closer to her, listening to her sing softly. Tomo moved her gaze from her phone to Haruka and raised her brows. They had only heard her sing on very few occasions, and when she did, her voice was melodic and peaceful.

A loud laugh was heard booming inside the room. The others looked for the source while Haruka continued to nod to the beat of the music. Shinning Saotome bounded down from the rafters and landed silently behind Haruka.

He grinned like a cat who ate a canary as he looked down at her. She had been STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT’s composer for five years now, making them all extremely successful. His head leaned closer to hers as she sat there. Tomo tossed a magazine at Haruka and nodded her head to look behind her.

She removed her earbud and raised a brow. “Was I singing too loud? I’m sorry.” She began to panic.

“NO, Ms Nanami.” Shining chuckled.

Haruka let out a yelp of surprise and turned with wide eyes at him. “President!’ She clasped her hand to her chest, trying to settle her racing heart.

He leaned closer and grinned wider. “You are going to debut as an idol.”

“M-me?” She stuttered. “I can’t do that. I thought you said that I was only doing sound checks! I only wr-”

She was cut off when Shining placed a finger to her lips. “As your president, I am ordering you.” He stepped back. “You will debut in a month, Ms Nanami. As you know the no love rule was recently lifted, but I want you to concentrate on your lessons on becoming an idol. I will be sending you your new schedule tomorrow.” With a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Haruka slumped against the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. “There is no fucking way I can become an idol, I already told him that.” She grumbled.

Tomo giggled as the STARISH gaped at Haruka. They had been on tour for the past two years and had not been home long enough to notice the changes in their composer.

“H-Haruka?” Cecil edged closer. “D-did you just...swear?”

Her head jerked back and frowned. She blew the air out of her cheeks. “Shit.” She muttered. She slapped a hand over her mouth. “I mean...I’m sorry.”

Tomo had tears streaming down her face gasping for air when QUARTET NIGHT sauntered into the room.

Reiji plopped next to Haruka and wrapped an arm around her. “What’s so funny?” He raised a brow at Tomo who waved her hand in front of her face and started laughing harder.

“Nothing.” Haruka sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“It seems like little lamb has...increased her vocabulary.” Ren grinned as he sat next to Tomo looking at Haruka.

Haruka stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. “I didn’t mean to say that...out loud.” She clarified.

“What did Haruka say?” Ai tilted his head to the side and looked at her.

“Nothing!” She jumped up from the couch and tossed her magazine. “Don’t worry about it, Ai.” She smiled at him. “Let me go check on the food.” She turned a dashed into the large kitchen area that was off from the room.

“I can’t believe she swore.” Syo chuckled. He gazed at Tomo for a moment. “How much did we miss while we were on tour?”

Tomo frowned and leaned back on the couch. “A lot.”

The others gathered around the scattered couches and leaned forward wanting to hear what Tomo had to share.

“Eight months ago.” Tomo paused for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, it was eight months ago, you had been on tour for some time by that point, Haruka was working for Shinning doing ‘sound checks’ with him with other groups from the agency, as well as the school.”

“What happened?” Tokiya growled.

“There were a bunch of...fans of yours that recognized Haru. She came home one day from recording and she had a bruise on her cheek, scratches on her neck, and a slightly black eye.”

Ran let out a low growl and Tomo raised her hand. “She told me it was nothing, and she just fell, but I could tell it was more than that. She was becoming jumpy at the slightest noise, and the bruising was more frequent. One day I decided to follow her, and what I saw.” She closed her eyes and had a faint smile on her face.

“What?” Syo hissed.

Tomo snapped her eyes open. “She snapped. It was the single most terrifying and gratifying moment of my life. She cornered the girls and all that pent-up anger, and rage was unleashed. She almost beat them to a pulp after screaming profanities at them stating that she was not a ‘groupie’ of yours.” She chuckled. “Since then she has been more...vocal.” She shrugged.

“Haruka did that?” Mataso whispered. He was having a challenging time imagining their sweet little Haruka doing anything remotely like that.

Tomo slowly nodded. “She did. When she got home, she seemed happier, although I had bandaged her hands from all those lacerations. If you look at her knuckle, she has a scar on her right hand, middle finger. Shinning, of course, found out and told her not to do it again, but other than that he didn’t say anything else. I think he was proud of her the way he was looking at her and grinning when he spoke.”

Haruka walked back in and they turned and looked at her. She paused mid-step. “What happened?” She frowned.

Ai stood and walked over to her and grasped her right hand and pulled it closer to his face. “I see.” He murmured. “You are correct Tomo, she does have a faint scar there.”

Haruka blinked and looked over at Tomo. “You told them?” She hissed. “I told you not to. They would just worry needlessly about it.”

Tomo raised her hands. “They asked why the changes in you, and I told them the truth.”

Haruka sighed and looked up at Ai. “Can I have my hand back?” She whispered.

Ai gave her a small smile and released her hand. “Did it hurt?”

She gave him a smile of her own. “Only after, when I was...in the moment, I didn’t feel anything.” She chuckled.

Ai nodded once. “Good.”

Everyone gathered around the large table and ate dinner while joking about Haruka, and her newly acquired combat skills. She had informed them that she had taken some self-defence classes while they were on tour because people out there were scary which caused them to chuckle at her.

When the dishes were done, Ren and Tokiya moved the couches with the help of Syo and Ai around the entertainment area so they all could watch a movie. They all decided, except for Camus that they would sleep there. It had been close to two years since they were all together.

Camus stretched out on one of the couches and polished his sceptre while watching the movie. He didn’t sit on the floors, which was for commoners. Haruka gave him a pointed look and then rolled her eyes as she settled her pillow and blanket on the floor.

There was a brief argument who would sit next to her, but Tomo dove into the spot next to hers, and while the others were bickering who go Haruka’s other side, Ai calmly brought his blanket and pillow and settled next to her, leaning close to her.

“Can we start the movie now?” Tomo giggled.

Ren narrowed his eyes at Ai, who calmly looked back at him without blinking. “Fine.” He growled.

Syo turned off the lights and settled on the floor next to Natsuki who shifted closer to him. “Oi, move, you are smothering me.” He grunted.

“But you’re so soft and cute.” He giggled.

“Whatever...move.” Syo shoved him away from him and huffed as he placed his arms behind his head. His eyes flicked to Haruka’s who was leaning against one of the couches, watching the movie quietly. He closed his eyes briefly before concentrating on the movie.

Ai watched Haruka as she watched the movie. Something had stirred in him when he heard that she had been harmed. He didn’t like the way it made him feel. He felt...angry. He had learned a lot of emotions thanks to his time with Haruka, and the others, but she was his greatest teacher.

She had taught him the meaning of friendships, loyalty, and love. He drank in her delicate features and something else stirred within him. He may be an android, but he was a ‘full functioning’ one. His program was in a way to grow, and learn, to be more ‘human,’ and that included love, or to be lovers with someone.

He tilted his head to the side thinking about Haruka with him like that, as a lover. He felt his temperature rise, and his breathing started to change, coming out in short pants. Haruka noticed and turned her head and looked at him. “Ai, are you feeling alright, are you getting too warm?” She asked in a concerned voice.

“I think I need a drink.” He said in a low tone.

“I’ll go get you one.” She smiled at him and shuffled forward and stood. He watched her go and sighed. After a beat, he stood as well and followed her.

Haruka was on her tiptoes in the dim kitchen when Ai entered the kitchen quietly. The only light from the stove. He stepped behind her and reached up and grabbed the glass that she was desperately reaching for. She let out a soft gasp and whirled around. “Y-you startled me, Ai.”

He set the glass on the counter and placed his hands on her hips and pressed himself closer to her. “Haruka, do you know what it feels like when you want to be with someone?”

She furrowed her brows. “Be with someone, like how do you know if you are in love with them?”

He slowly nodded. “I suppose that is correct. I want to know what it is like when you want to be lovers with someone.”

Haruka blushed lightly as she looked at him. “I suppose that is close to love, you wouldn't want to share that with just anyone, Ai.”

He furrowed his brows for a moment looking at her. He lifted her, so she was on the counter and he settled between her legs, pulling her slightly closer. Haruka was not afraid of Ai, and it didn’t bother her that he had moved her. She had been with QUARTET NIGHT for four years, and STARISH for five years, and over that time they all had become extremely close to each other. Their bonds ran extremely deep. They often hugged each other and dropped the honorifics from their names.

She had a soft spot for Ai especially. He always wanted to learn more about human emotions. In the four years, she had known him, he had mastered many of them, even love. It didn’t surprise her that he had come to her with this question, he usually sought her out for anything when dealing with emotions.

“You wouldn't want to have a lover if you didn’t love them?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I suppose not everyone thinks that way, however, I do. When you give yourself that way to someone, to let them see all of you, you need to have affection as well as trust. I think it would start with friendship, then grow to affection and then love. I think then, and only then, when you are committed to each other only, you share that part of yourself with them.”

“Have you had a lover then?”

She coughed lightly. “No. I haven’t. I barely kissed anyone, let alone any of that.” She cupped his cheek lightly. “Is there someone you met that you want to share that with, Ai?” She gave him a gentle smile.

He furrowed his brows and thought for a moment. “I think I have. When I am with her, I begin to feel warm and have a hard time controlling my breathing, even though I do not need to breathe. When I think about her, my stomach flutters strangely. I also have a tough time controlling my anatomy when I think or see her sometimes.”

She gave a small giggle. “It sounds like perhaps you do love this girl.”

“Is that a normal occurrence for your anatomy to harden when you think about them?”

She shook her head. “I have no idea about that, I don’t have the same anatomy as you, but I suppose something similar happens.” She met his gaze and gave him a half-smile.

“What happens to you when you are in love?”

Haruka chewed her bottom lip debating how ‘graphic’ to get with Ai. His eyes followed the movement, and he began to feel flushed again. “Well...I think about them a lot, and when I see them my heart goes faster, and I would have a hard time breathing. My stomach would feel fluttery as well.” She paused for a moment thinking about how to phrase the next part. “I suppose my anatomy tingles thinking about them.” She nodded to herself pleased with her explanation.

“Haruka, you said that you kissed someone before. Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her breath brushing against Ai’s face. He had to swallow trying to keep from diving for her mouth. “I don’t mind kissing you, Ai. Do you want a peck, or...a real kiss?”

“What is the difference?”

Haruka placed her hands on his chest for a moment. “I will do this for you, you know that you are one of my best friends. When I see you...I see someone who is human, although you are still learning emotions. I will show you the difference. The only thing I request is to be sure you are having true feelings for this girl. If you want to be with her, I will support you, however, don’t use her as an experiment, I think that would hurt them, well...I know it would hurt them. That is part of human emotions is being attached to someone, and it would hurt if you shared that with someone and then they left you, at least I know it would me.” She gave him a tender smile.

“I understand.”

“This is a peck.” She whispered as she leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against his and pulled back.

He blinked a few times and his hand drifted to his lips, they tingled slightly. The feeling in his abdomen did a flip when her lips met his.

“Are you okay? Do you want to know what a real kiss is still?” She said softly.

Ai focused on her face and gave one nod. She leaned forward and lifted her hands and threaded them through his hair, pulling him closer to her. She swept her tongue against his bottom lip, and he moved his mouth to mimic her movement. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and delved deeper, pulling him closer. She smiled against his mouth, as Ai tried to mimic her. She continued to kiss him and noticed his breathing started to change after a while, so she pulled back and placed three soft kisses on his slightly swollen lips.

There was a low whistle and Ran walked towards the pair. “What do we have here?”

Haruka blushed and dropped her hands. “A-ai had a few questions about...things and asked what it is like to kiss someone.”

Ran chuckled as he leaned his hip on the counter leaning closer to Haruka. “Would you show me what it’s like.” he winked.

Haruka rolled her eyes at him. “Somehow I think you already know.”

“Maybe. You never know.” He grinned. “Please.” He gave her a small pout.

She let out a small sigh. “Honestly, I am the last person you would want to kiss. I have only kissed a few times.” She shrugged.

He stood straight and smirked at her. “Well, now I am curious about how our little Haru kisses.”

“I can assure you, not very well.” She looked at Ai. “Ask him, he could tell you.”

Ai looked at Ran unblinking. Ran grinned and nudged him. “Well, what was it like.”

Ai shook his head. “I did enjoy it very much, it made me feel warm all over.”

Ran snorted and wrapped his arm around Ai. “I would expect that when you would kiss Haruka.”

She raised a brow at him. He moved closer to her and tugged her over to him and settled between her legs. He leaned his head closer. “I often wonder how you kiss.” He smiled. “Is it small like you are, or are they more?”

Ai furrowed his brows as he watched Ran with Haruka. He didn’t like the ache in his chest, and he raised his hand to cover it. He felt like if he could be sick, he would. He was confused as to why he felt this way.

Ran closed the distance and cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers. Haruka’s hands gripped his shirt as he nipped her bottom lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She kissed him back seductively, and he let out a small moan, making her chuckle. She pulled back and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Ai narrowed his eyes and shoved Ran to the side. “Enough.” He growled.

Ran, and Haruka looked at Ai with a surprised look. For a moment it was quiet, the only thing heard was Ai’s harsh breathing. Realization slammed into Ran and he smiled widely at Ai. “I understand now.” He placed his hand on Ai’s shoulder and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. “I won’t kiss her again.”

He looked at Haruka. “Although I must say I was pleasantly surprised by her ability.” He looked back at Ai. “You love her.”

Haruka let out a soft gasp as looked at Ai. Ai looked down and then at Haruka for a long moment. He stepped closer and slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen with her.

“A-ai, where are we going?”

“To my room...so we can speak privately.” He murmured as he strode forward. Ran chuckled at the shocked faces of the others, and the knowing smirk on Camus’s face.


End file.
